Quererse filosóficamente
by Neyade
Summary: Según el filósofo griego Empedocles de Agrigento, el amor está compuesto por cuatro raíces básicas: el fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra. Básicamente humor, y un par de pinceladas de romance. Draco/Ron. Reto Cuatro elementos de crack and roll.
1. Tierra

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Har Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes ni publiques en otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Esto serán cuatro viñetas de menos de quinientas palabras en respuesta al "Reto cuatro elementos" de "crack and roll" (comunidad LJ) siempre con la misma pareja. Y sí, por si alguien lo dudaba, estoy loca. Muchos besos a todos.**

**EDIT: De puta madre, gente, se me acaba de borrar toda la historia a santo de yo qué sé qué. Joder, estoy que aún no me lo creo. Y me callo para no destrozaros los ojos de la de blasfemias que podría soltar ahora mismo, pero os lo juro, es que... AGH.**

**TIERRA**

Cuando Ron se levanta de madrugada -y esta vez no es una exageración-, se frota los ojos y decide no ducharse y pasar directamente a vestirse, descubre que uno de sus calcetines tiene un agujero en la punta. Uno por el que salen dos de sus dedos y se mueven impunemente. Pero nada, se los cambia y listos.

Cuando Ron baja las escaleras, da veinticinco pasos que resuenan en las paredes del castillo casi vacío y llega a las puertas del Gran Comedor, descubre que estas están cerradas. Es demasiado temprano. Pese a todo, no se molesta mucho. Da un giro de noventa grados y se dirige hacia las cocinas, los elfos siempre están encantados de recibirle.

Cuando Ron llega a la cabaña de Hagrid con los zapatos mojados por el rocío que hay en las hojas de las plantas que cubren el suelo, la nariz roja por el frío y los ojos aguantando abiertos de puro milagro se encuentra con que Hagrid sí que se está en casa, en contra de todo pronóstico.

Le abre la puerta, sonriente, y le confiesa con una sonrisa en los labios que

-no esperaba que te acordaras de venir, Ron.

-Yo tampoco, Hagrid -murmura él antes de entrar, recibir una vaharada de aire caliente en la cara y dejarse caer en uno de esos sillones enormes.

Hagrid está lleno de entusiasmo, pero no consigue contagiarle ni una mínima parte de él al pelirrojo. Después de despertarle -se había quedado dormido en el sillón- con un par de sacudidas de esas suyas, mortales, le da una masa informe de piel que pretende ser un abrigo, le ayuda a ponérselo y le saca de nuevo al frío invernal.

Tres horas después, cubierto de tierra y con demasiado trabajo por delante, Ron se acuerda amargamente de todos los ancestros de Draco Malfoy -sin excepción alguna-. Uno por cada palada de tierra que saca del huerto de calabzas de Hagrid.

¿Quién coño le mandó al rubiales tener un fetiche con la Sala de Trofeos de Hogwarts?

Y lo que es peor.

¿Quién coño le mandó a él hacerle caso, colarse hace un par de noches y besarle hasta la extenuación contra la vitrina que guarda el premio que le dieron al padre de Harry, meterle las manos debajo de la camisa y separarse a los diez segundos, tenso como un alambre, al oír las pisadas de Filch?

Por lo menos -algo es algo y la esperanza se saca de debajo de las piedras-, todo el mundo pensó que se estaban batiendo en duelo.

(Salvo la Sra. Norris, quién fue la única que se percató de la considerable erección que llevaban ambos encima, pero como lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue maullar desesperada y frotarse insistentemente contra las piernas de su amo, el percance no pasó a mayores).


	2. Fuego

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**EDIT: Lo mismo que antes. Fanfcition me ha borrado el fic, estoy muy cabreada, fanfiction me ha borrado el fic BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA (ahí irían insultos varios).**

**FUEGO**

-Te veo cabreado, Weasley -comenta Draco cuando el susodicho pelirrojo entra como un vendaval en la sala de Requerimientos.

-¡Eres un cabrón! -tiene las mejillas arreboladas y aprieta la mandíbula.

-Oye, ¿eso que tienes en las manos es tierra? -frunce la nariz-. Lávate las manos antes de tocarme.

-¿Qué?

-Que te laves las manos antes de tocarme, Weasley, no quiero que me ensucies la ropa. Pensaba que al estar más tiempo a mi lado se te pegaría algo de mi insuperable inteligencia -le mira-. Pero ya veo que no.

Ron frunce el ceño, aprieta _más_ la mandíbula. Se acerca a él con las manos levantadas, decidido, y le toca la camisa -blanca, impoluta, las palmas abiertas y los dedos estirados- dejando un rastro oscuro, haciendo que unos cuantos granos de arena áspera se cuelen en el hueco que hay entre la camisa y la piel de Draco.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -escandalizado, cabreado.

-Llevo cuatro horas destrozándome las manos con Hagrid para que ahora, además, te comportes como un crío mimado e imbécil -le mira y sus ojos azules parecen tan llenos de enfado como sus palabras.

-No veo que relación pueden tener ambas cosas.

-¡Qué ha sido tú culpa! -pierde la calma, enfatiza el _tu_, le atraviesa con la mirada.

-Perdona -dice Draco-, pero nadie te obligó a venir.

-¡Pero me lo pediste!

-Ya.

Ron expira, inspira, expira, inspira y expira otra vez. Aprieta los puños, se esfuerza en calmarse.

-Sigue siendo tu culpa -afirma, convencido.

Draco suelta un resoplido que a la vez es una risa. Le mira con una sonrisilla sardónica y luego habla, con ese tonillo de superioridad.

-Mira Weasley, lo sea o no me da igual -su sonrisa se acentua-, yo no...

Y Ron le pega un puñetazo. Así, de buenas a primeras. El puño impacta contra la mejilla y es ahora el pelirrojo, quién sonríe, más calmado.

-¡Me has hecho daño, imbécil! -le dice cuando se recupera. Le mira, incrédulo, lleva una mano a la zona dolorida.

-Te lo mereces, Malfoy -se gira y se va, andando a paso rápido, conteniendo la sonrisa eufórica -de mil quinientos vatios- hasta que él ya no puede verle.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Weasel! -le grita, y no recibe contestación, Ron ha cerrado la puerta. Detrás de sí.

Draco se palpa la mejilla, aún incrédulo. ¿No era que le tenía en el bote? ¿Qué ese Gryffindor haría todo lo que él quisiera?

No entiende lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero si Molly Weasley estuviera a su lado y hubiera visto eso, después de recuperarse un poco de la impresión, le diría que _son los genes Weasley._

Carácter de fuego, pelo rojo como las llamas, el completo opuesto a esa tranquilidad casi helada que es una segunda piel para cualquier varón Malfoy.

Ronald Weasley acaba de morder a la serpiente y esta se retuerce de rabia contenida, de incredulidad mal disimulada. Puede que la mordedura de un león no sea letal, pero duele.

Joder si duele.


	3. Aire

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Venga, venga, ¡que yo puedo! Incluso es posible que lo acabe, en lugar de dejarlo a medias como siempre hago XD Soy un puto desastre, pero eh, que estoy mejorando :)**

**EDIT: Por si no lo sabías. SE ME HA BORADO EL FIC. No, en serio, ¿a quién tengo que matar para deshacerme de toda esta rabia? Lloraría, si sirviera para descargar todo el sentimiento de impotencia que llevaba encima, vuestros RR's eran de lo mejor, JODER.**

**VIENTO**

Los enfados de Draco siempre son pasajeros. Volátiles, como un soplo de viento con demasiada fuerza. Pero aún así, peligrososos en su corta vida.

Empiezan con mucha fuerza, violentos, la sangre le sube a las mejillas y los ojos se le entrecierran. Abre la boca y empieza a soltar veneno. Esa, normalmente, es la peor parte, porque siempre ha sabido dónde dar para que duela.

Luego se calman un poco. La rabia se le aposenta en la sangre -sangre pura y leal a su ideales-, y es entonces cuando empieza a maquinar. A forjar planes con el fuego de su ira, basados en la humillación de su rival, en reír cuando el otro esté llorando.

Pero esos mismos planes se secan luego con el aliento de la desesperación al ver que no se cumplen, y entonces el enfado se desvanece.

Draco no es rencoroso, pese a lo que muchos puedan pensar -lo de Potter es un caso aparte, reaviva su rabia cada vez que le ve-, le cuesta sudor y sangre mantener un enfado en llamas, tiene que recordarse constantemente por qué hay que mandar maleficios, el motivo por el cual volcar un caldero ajeno en medio de un examen se hace imperioso.

Normalmente es la indiferencia lo que aparece después del estallido. La persona ofensora desaparece de su mente y él sigue con su vida, tan tranquilamente. Ninguna de esas personas le quita el sueño.

El único problema que hay en este caso es que no puede seguir con su vida así como así, _porque Ron ya está en ella_.

Aparece cada viernes por la tarde con la camisa fuera del pantalón y los ojos azules llenos de satisfacción, le arrincona contra la pared como un león hambriento y a la vez le ofrece su cuello -salpicado de pecas- para que le muerda. Y cuando ese viernes no aparece, Draco sabe que algo hay que hacer. La indiferencia que normalmente le ataca se convierte en interés.

Weasley ya sabía que estaba castigado y en ningún momento se había vuelto loco, como un escorpión al que le rodea el fuego, así que algo ocurre. Algo ha tenido que pasar.

Así que pregunta, investiga, espía. Le mira de una mesa a otra del Gran Comedor, lleno de curiosidad, pero él se empeña en seguir comiendo como si nada ocurriera. Le tira trozos de pergamino a la cabeza -cariñosamente-, le acecha como un león a su presa, incluso, pero nada ocurre. No reacciona.

Así que, harto, decide hacer algo más. Esta vez su plan tiene que funcionar. Maquina durante toda la noche, lo deja reposar, y luego lo analiza desde todos los ángulos posibles. Lo pule, lo mejora.

Y cuando está seguro, ataca.


	4. Agua

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ni si quiera diciendo que es mío, mucho menos diciendo que es tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Bueno chicas, es oficial, he acabado un fic (aplausos). Esta vez me he pasado un poco por el forro la norma de las quinientas palabras, pero os juro que por mucho que lo he intentado no he podido reducirlo más. Ains. ¿Que qué he aprendido escribiendo esto, decís? Pues que Ron es la cosa más sexy que se haya visto jamás. Ya, ya, lo sé, **_**qué lista**_**, pero es que estas cosas me cuestan XD Y bueno, sigo cabreada con fanfiction, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? De nada me sirve hacer mala sangre. Mañana empiezo a subir mis fics a slasheaven, también.**

**AGUA**

Draco, pese a la estupenda educación que le otorgó su padre, conoce algún que otro dicho muggle; pequeñas perlas de cultura en un mundo tan burdo y salvaje como es el suyo. Ese que dice c_onoce a tus amigos, pero mejor a tus enemigos_ es uno de sus favoritos, y Ron fue su enemigo durante mucho tiempo así que lo tiene calado.

No es que ahora sea su amigo, no, sino que encuentran en una especie de terreno neutral. Aún así, no por eso ha olvidado cual es su mayor debilidad: el orgullo.

-Weasely, eres un cobarde -apoyado en la pared, le ha estado siguiendo toda la puta tarde hasta que ha conseguido dejarle solo a base de algunos hechizos -ilegales- _para recordar cosas,_ como el que sabe que le echaron a los muggles en el mundial de Quidditch.

Weasley saca la varita, primero. Es rápido. Luego -medio segundo después, tan sólo, y Draco siente que algo se regocija en su interior al saber que le ha calado tan hondo-, se da cuenta de que es él y le mira, enfadado. Enfadadísimo.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Saber.

-¿Qué dices? -le mira, como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas más. Una en cada hombro.

-Quiero saber por qué te atreviste a pegarme, Weasley -le aclara, haciendo que el enfado de Ron vuelva a hervir.

-Creo que está muy claro, Malfoy -escupe las palabras, un poco como cuando él se enfada.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta, simplemente. La curiosidad le invade y Ronald respola, le mira como si fuera imbécil, pero él insiste. Calla durante un par de segundos y luego abre la boca. La vuelve a cerrar, con mirada agria. La abre de nuevo.

-Porque me castigaron por tu culpa.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías antes, y no te enfadaste -le responde, extrañado.

-¡Porque pensaba que a tí también te castigarían! -pierde la paciencia. Le grita, como si fuera evidente.

Y es entonces cuando Draco lo entiende todo. Recuerda eso de haber estado trabajando cuatro horas -pensó que sería una exageración-, y recuerda también las palabras de su jefe de casa, prometiéndole de que Weasely se arrepentiría de haberle retado a un duelo. Y ese nudo de curiosidad y algo más -algo crudo y desagradable- que tenía en el pecho, se deshace. Pensaba que sería grave. Quizás, que en su cabeza -hueca y pelirroja- algo hubiese hecho _click_, y de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que con quién se acostaba era una jodida serpiente. Algo preocupante, pero no eso.

Así que se ríe, tranquilo, y los puños de Ron se crispan, los ojos se le oscurecen.

-¿Te hace gracia? -aprieta la mandíbula-. Porque a mi ninguna.

Y se dispone a irse otra vez, cuando Draco reacciona. Da dos zancadas largas y le coge por el cuello de la camisa. Le obliga a girarse.

-¿Dónde coño crees que vas?

-¡No me toques! -le responde, histérico. Parece que hubiese visto una araña (algo de lo más cómico, por cierto, esa fobia suya).

-Te toco si quiero -le dice, harto. Le vuelve a coger por la camisa ahora que se ha girado, le acerca a él.

-¿Qué coño haces, Malfoy?

-Te toco si quiero, Weasley -cuela una mano debajo de la prenda blanca, le toca los músculos del estómago, sin dejar de mirarle.

Y entonces desaparece esa mirada enfada suya por la de siempre. Líquida, algo agresiva. Así, en un segundo. Se vuelve como el agua que todo se lo lleva, le coge por las caderas, le acerca a él. Le mira un par de segundos que se hacen como eternos -salvo por el hecho de que no lo son-, y le besa.

Estampa los labios contra los suyos, cuela la lengua en su boca. Y el le responde.

Y se ensarzan en un duelo semejante al de la Sala de los Trofeos, hace un par de semanas, salvo por el hecho de que, esta vez, ha sido él quién le ha retado. Con palabras, con ofensas, con miradas que se deshacen y mordiscos en un cuello lleno de pecas.

Un duelo más un duelo menos en su historial no importa demasiado, salvo por el hecho de que este -¿este?-, es sin duda uno de los mejores.


End file.
